Vanessa Incredible
This article is about the girl from Umi Fire Truck. For the girl from Gullah Gullah Island, see Vanessa Baden. For the girl from King of Fighters, see Vanessa. For the girl from the Olsen twins' sleepover party, see Vanessa Croft. How Vanessa Incredible joined the Tourney Vanessa Incredible, a young girl who is a part of the Incredibles team. Vanessa entrusted Mr. Incredible with giving her a perfect body. However Vanessa's body was too complex. Her father installed a poisonous generator instead. Vanessa yells "Poison power? This is perfect!" Vanessa attacked her old treehouse and Mokujin and left the tree in ruins. Vanessa learns of the Smash Bros. Tourney. She feels it's time for a test of his real abilities. She decides to take her sister, Abby with her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her right hand covered in poison. After the announcer calls her name Vanessa makes a trail of poison then slides across it to the camera while she begs "Please hurry, Team Umizoomi...". Special Attacks Poison Shot (Neutral) Vanessa makes a ball of purple energy and sends it right to her opponent. When hit, the opponent is poisoned for 12 seconds. Poison Jab (Side) Vanessa does a powerful punch to her opponent, and if it hits, the opponent is poisoned for 7 seconds. Poison Teleport (Up) Poison makes Vanessa disappear then reappear in a location determined by the thumb pad. Poison Spikes (Down) Vanessa throws three poisonous spikes at her opponent, and if they hit, he/she is poisoned for 14 seconds. Poison Turret (Hyper Smash) Vanessa rapidly jabs her opponent with her poisoned powers, then does an uppercut. If any of these hit, the opponent it poisoned for 1 minute. Vanessa Finale (Final Smash) Vanessa spreads her arms out saying "Our new treehouse is way up high in that TREE!" and poisonous gas is released to poison opponents. Victory Animations #Vanessa does two punches then puts some poison on the floor of the Results Screen screaming "SHE'S STILL UP IN THE TREEHOUSE!!!". #*Vanessa does two punches then puts some poison on the floor of the Results Screen screaming "NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!". (Abby Incredible victories only) #*Vanessa does two punches then puts some poison on the floor of the Results Screen screaming "ANYONE WITH THE NAME OF MY LITTLE SISTER IS AN ENEMY OF MINE!". (Hardscrabble victories only) #Vanessa slowly raises her hands, then spins and says "You made it! My sister, Abby's still STUCK UP THERE IN THE TREEHOUSE!!!!!". #*Vanessa slowly raises her hands, then spins and says "Shin Kamiya, that hatred is EXACTLY what I need to destroy that treehouse once and for all!". (Shin victories only) #Vanessa sends balls of poisonous energy forward then says "I'm REALLY worried about her.". #*Vanessa sends balls of poisonous energy forward then says "I just remembered... Mokujins don't have houses on them!". (Mokujin/Female Mokujin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Poison falls to the ground and forms into Vanessa Incredible who says "Team Umizoomi, I've got an emergency!". Special Quotes *Our new treehouse is way up high in that tree. (When fighting Shin, Schnitzel or Kyurene) *Let's go, Abby! (When fighting Abby Incredible) *You are NOT my little sister! (When fighting Hardscrabble) *I won't let any treehouses like YOU capture my little sister! (When fighting Mokujin, Female Mokujin (Tourney 2)) *I've got what it takes to save her now! (When fighting Mamoswine) *He can try and get out on his own. (When fighting Rhyperior) *Miserable tyrant, we will unite and drive you back out! (When fighting Grunty) *Yay, a doll house and game room! (When fighting Lee) *How do you get that shiny armor body? (When fighting Colossus) *What's the secret to your sword? (When fighting Silver Samurai) *I'm willing to risk my life with the Rozan Ko Ryu Ha. (When fighting Dragon Shiryu) *Tovarish, you and Aquarius Camus should be master and pupil, not enemies! (When fighting Cygnus Hyoga) *Whatever Butajiri cooked up in the tournament, do not listen to his lies! (When fighting Risho) *Ninjas like you can't even keep the heat up. (When fighting Totomaru) *Many other giulds would've disapproved of your tournament with Fairy Tail! (When fighting Laxus Dreyar) *Let's see if your fire eating abilities can keep my sister safe, even if she goes up in the treehouse again and its on fire. (When fighting Natsu Dragneel) *I wanna hang with you for a while, so don't blow me up. (When fighting Kira) *Hamon in your scarf?! Awesome! (When fighting Lisa Lisa) *I wish I could wrap myself in a wind suit. (When fighting Wamuu) *In your timeline, are Cyclops and Havoc dead? (When fighting Cable) *What would it be like if I'm a vampire like you? (When fighting Alucard) *Say, make me a star of my own ninja tv show! (When fighting Spiral (Tourney 2)) *Take your Kree troops and turn back immediately! (When fighting Galen-Kor (Tourney 2)) *With your reflexes, you could almost be my house guardian! (When fighting Luke (Hellsing) (Tourney 2)) *What do you think is more important, your loyalty to Doflamingo, or your own sister, Sugar? (When fighting Monet (Tourney 2)) *Give me your yellow ring. I need it's power to save my family. (When fighting Sinestro (Tourney 2)) *No one likes to see you abuse your Dark World Waves. It's genocide! (When fighting Cancer Deathmask (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Vanessa Incredible shares her English voice actress with Captain Tina. *Vanessa Incredible shares her Japanese voice actress with Holly Hobbie. *Vanessa Incredible shares her French voice actress with Prince Mush, Amaterasu, Ninki, Artemis, Valerie Frizzle, Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Berry Jars N Jam, and Jewel Sparkles. *Vanessa Incredible shares her German voice actress with Iguara. *Vanessa Incredible shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Sandy Duncan. *Along with Casey, Kayla, Emily G3 and Sophia XL, Vanessa Incredible is the only live-action Team Umizoomi character who is available at the start of the game. *While Vanessa is available at the start of the game, her little sister must be unlocked. *Vanessa Incredible's quotes in Tourney are those combined from the Team Umizoomi episode called Umi Fire Truck and some original quotes. This is the same for her little sister. *When Vanessa fights Mokujin or Female Mokujin, the latter of which will become playable in the sequel, she accuses him (her if it's the female Mokujin that she is fighting) of capturing her little sister in her only episode appearance in Team Umizoomi. **Though, when she defeats him (her if it's the female Mokujin that she defeated), she realizes that the people in Mokujin's race don't have treehouse capabilities. *Prior to Tourney, Vanessa Incredible was simply known as "Vanessa". *Kyurene is Vanessa's default rival. Galahad is Vanessa's second rival. Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a name change